TWO GODS
by LxBB death god strawberry
Summary: thay had met by ascent the moment he looked in to her eyes he knew she  was not normal then he fond out about her power but her can't use her she meant more to him than that a little light occ
1. Chapter 1

TWO

GODS 

Disclaim: I do not own death note or Haruhi Suzmiya I am a fan ps: because of my learning disability some grammar is incorrect I cannot help it I try and misa does not excised in this story sorry thought are in italic this is my first story so enjoy

It was a normal day for Haruhi Suzmiya and for her normal meant boring as hell, so to ease her boredom she decided to take the SOS Brigade out to search of strange actives around town, little did she know it would change her life forever. (On the other side of town) "Ryuzaki how long do we have to be out her" Light asked the raven haired man next to him, Watari had suggest no forested him, Ryuzaki and the other members of the task force to take the day off and go outside. He said that spending 3 months straight in a office billing sitting in front of a computer screen not seeing the light of day scents we first came was bad for you and maybe it was but he couldn't keep going on like this he was sill killing the same amount of criminals per day "_at_ _this rated L's going to catch up to me, I'm under enough suspicion as is it would be so helpful if I had a_ _partner."_ Well said Ryuzaki backing Light's train of Thoth Watari said he didn't want to see us back at that billing till 4:00. Light looked at his watches 12:30 just great. (Haruhi P.O.V.) "Auuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not one account of strange active in this whole town" Haruhi screamed as she banged her head on the café table "relay why do I have to live in shuts a boring town." Look Haruhi maybe it good that we live in a normal town, it's lest dangerous" said kyon but what he meant was "_you crazy idiot stop looking for danger, I can only imaged what you do if you found out you were god, you probably blow the world up, be happy with your "normal" life_." But of courtsheed never tell her that._ "_What are you talking about Kyon, I live for danger and can't stand it to be boring, I thought you of all people would know that" Haruhi at kyon with tears running down her face but kyon rolled his eye _"that was it the last straw" she ran out of the café leaving the SOS brigade sitting in silent. _

_Like it? Review please. _


	2. Chapter 2

TWO 

GODS

This goes out to my friends D and K you guys are awesome!

Finley Haruhi stopped running win she came to a back alley, she contend tack it any more. For a while all the members had been ignoring her. It was like they didn't care about her anymore and maybe they didn't after all she had dragged them to her so call club, but she made it clear that they could leave whenever they wanted to. Why did they stay if they heated her? She didn't understand Haruhi wiped her eyes whit her sleeve, she need some tang to cheer he up and fasted. She noised a shine in a store window selling roller-skated and an idea came to her.

Whhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooo she screamed as she roller-skated drown the side walk in the park fasted then she was spouts to be going. The air ripping though her hair, the leaves spinning around her it made her feel so alive and she could only thank of one tang she had to go faster as she speeded up she began to lose control "oh no." (Light POV) me and Ryuzaki were walking down the path in the park I looked around at the trees it was all so peaceful to thank that a world of such evil could be so beautiful.

After awhile he began to her screaming he looked up to see a short haired girl with sparkle eye coming towed him be for he could move her forehead collided with his. Throws few seconds that their foreheads meet felled like it was going in slow Moshe her brown sparkle eye stare in to his. He had never meat this girl before but the vibe he was getting from her was strange she was daftly not a normal human beading at last his foot slipped and they both fell back onto the hared concrete. "Ow" he looked over at the girl she was out cold light gland at Ryuzaki and nodded they knew what they had to do.

Like it again? Review pleas


	3. Chapter 3

Two

Gods

Ch 3

(Haruhi pov) " uh were am I" Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to see two guy standing over her one was a raven haired man in a white shirt and jeans and a caramel haired guy in a black sweater and pants. ""

She screamed "what's going on where am I who are you people" "calm drown" said the caramel head "who are you" Haruhi ask "I'm light yagami" and (he points to the raven man) this is Ryuzaki "hello" (Ryuzaki says to Haruhi). "Ok so why am I here" "wellllllllll" (light) "you were going to fast on your roller-skates and well kind of bump heads" "oh sorry" "it no problem at all but are you ok" (says light) "uh ya I think so". "Light will you MS….. Uh" "Haruhi" "Haruhi Suzmiya" "all right then light well you take MS. Suzmiya out into the hall way so I may call a car to get her home". "right" "come with me"_ light puts out his hand Haruhi grabs it gently _what going on why this felling this felling that I have known him before _light takes Haruhi out into the hall there is silent's between them _(light pov) this girl I can get rid of this felling something not right "so if you don't mind me asking why were you going so fast on your roller-skates" "uh well you see" _Haruhi bows her head and hold back tears _"my so call friends got mad at me and I ran off and you know needed a pic me up". "And there noting like felling the air going throw you hair" "you know it's been a while senses I one that" (says light) _he smiles a little bit._ "why don't we see about this over tea I know a great little place" " uh ok let go" _Haruhi and light go out the door _

Like it? _Review please. _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back baby! Ok so I know I've been gone of what 6 months (OMG don't kill me with rock)

And I have no excuses (at least I'm being honest) but let's get on with the story

Light: ok so tell me a little bit about yourself Ms Suzmiya

Haruhi: pleas just call me Haruhi I feel weird when people call me Ms Suzmiya

Light: ok well tell me about yourself Haruhi

Haruhi: well I go to (whatever the hell her high school name is)

Light: oh well what do you know I go to the same school _ok this is weird why have I never seen her before _

Ryuk: hey light why we are talking to this girl I have a bad feeling about her

Light: _that why I'm talking to her_

Light: you know I'm kind of surprised I've never seen or heard of you before

Haruhi: you have probably heard of me but by the name nut chase Suzmiya

Light: (almost coking on his coffee) _oh god he had heard of her before the crazy dumbass who ran the SOS barged_

Haruhi: well I have to go see you around light (get up and leaves)

Light: (the moment he cloud not see her he got up and ran out of the shop0

Ryuk: what the hell was that all about!

Light: I've heard things about that girl and she is know one I can be around

The next day

Light: oh crap I'm late

_Ryuk floats in room _

Light: Ryuk where the hell have you been

Ryuk: light I have some bad news  
light: not now Ryuk

Ryuk: but light!

Light: I said not now! (run out slamming the door)

End of day

Light: whoooooooo to day was hectic

Ryuzaki: hello light

Light: hey Ryuzaki

Teacher: excuse me but would you to boy mined taking these boxes drown to room 103

Both: yes MS

Light: it looks like we're here

Ryuzaki: hang on do you hear someone

Both are silent

This doesn't make scents the kira case

Ryuzaki: that sounds like Ms Suzmiya

Light: and she taking about the kira case

Ryuzaki: well let's go in

Light: but Ruyz-

Ryuzaki: hello Ms Suzmiya

Haruhi: what are you two doing here?

Ryuzaki: we are delivering some boxes but we cloud not help but over here you talking about the kira case

Haruhi: well yes I'm looking in to it

Light: tell me Haruhi what do you think of kira?

Haruhi: to tell you the true I do not know part of me thinks he good and part of me thinks he bad but something not right about this

Ryuzaki: what do you mean?

Haruhi: the way he kill seem inhuman like he using something to kill something not of this world

Light: _crap this girl I need to think of something quick_ that crazy I mean it is true that we have never seen a murder like this but let face it magical power and all that are make-believe not true

Ryuzaki: why I agree with you light we can let Ms Suzmiya teary go unlooked

Haruhi: well it just a teary

Ryuzaki: Ms Suzmiya I believe I have an offer for you

Back at HQ

Ryuzaki: everyone this is Ms Suzmiya she will be working with us from now on

Haruhi: please everyone call me Haruhi

One week later at home

Light: well look like it been long enough I should be able to kill her of in an ascent and no one suspected me

_Haruhi Suzmiya hit by a bus on the why home _

Light: That should do it good bye Haruhi

Ryuk: fall in from the ceiling

Light: Ryuk what the hell happen to you, you've been gone all week

Ryuk: I have been getting info I have very bad news

Light: you can tell me later I'm going to bed

The next day at HQ

Light: why hello eveyon- _he stops his eyes open this cloud not be happening _

Like it? review


	5. Chapter 5

Yyyyayyyyyy new chapter

_Right in front of him stood Haruhi _

Haruhi: is something wrong light why are you staring like that?

Light: ….

Haruhi: Hello earth to light do you hear me?

Light: (quickly regaining himself) y-yes I'm fine just till a little tired that's all _what going on_?

_Why is she not dead? _

Ryuzaki: welcome light we were just taking about a indent that happened to Haruhi

Light: what happened?

Haruhi: well you see I was almost hit by a bus waking home yesterday

Light: what are you ok? _I don't understand why is she still alive cloud I have spelled her name _

_Wrong in the death note?_

Haruhi: yah I'm fine I move out of the way before it hit me but anyway I have some questions

For everyone

Ryuzaki: yes go ahead

Haruhi: well why are all of you guys working on the kira case? What about that big detective

Named L wasn't he spouts to be working on the case?

Light: um well you see…

Ryuzaki: let just say that we are working for L you see it would be dangerous for L to show

His face to the public so you cloud say that we are L face

Haruhi: right I understand but another thing why am I here?

Ryuzaki: because I liked you're teary and you are the perfect spy

Haruhi: spy?

Light: Ryuzaki what are you talking about?

Ryuzaki: all I am saying is that Haruhi is the only one out of us that is best suited for under

Cover missions of course only if she agrees to it

Haruhi: yes I'm fine with going under cover it will be exciting

Ryuzaki: yes it well be. Well that all for today everyone go home and have some rest you're going to need it for tomorrow

And with that light was the first out the door

_In light room_

Ryuk: um I wonder how many apples I can put in my moth at ones one...Umm t-wo…

_Light run in two the room _

Light: ryukkkkkkkk

Ryuk: dhbvideneok

Light: get the fucking apples out of your moth we need to talk

_Five mints later after Ryuk finest his apples and light had cooled drown _

Ryuk: omnom ok light what wrong

Light: it that Haruhi girl I wrote her name in the death note but she did not die what's going on?

Ryuk: that's what I've been trying to tell you I I got some info one her

Light: info what info?

Ryuk: well you see she got some connections with the higher up's

Light: higher up's?

Ryuk: the gods light she has connections with the gods

Light: how is that even possible?

Ryuk :look don't ask me all I know is that she has something to do with the gods but it looks like she doesn't know about her power

Light: is that so hehe

Ryuk: what with the laugh if she finds out your kira you're dead

Light: don't you see Ryuk if I can get her in my hands I'll be unstoppable

Ryuk: and how are you going to do that she stubborn weird and drown right scares me sometime

Light: Ryuk do you not know who I am? I am light yagami women fall at my feet she may be a little different but with some time and my charm she will be like all the other women who love me and after that L will be good as dead and I will reign as god of the world

Ryuk: looks like this is going to be interesting

Aww my poor little story need more ideas so if you got any ideas please TELL ME


End file.
